Annabeth's Diary: Something Beautiful
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Annabeth writes a diary and looks back at it after she and Percy are together. The diary is from all of the series, and each book has a song to match with it. PERCABETH. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's Diary: Something Beautiful**

Summary: Annabeth writes a diary and looks back at it after she and Percy are together. A songfic. Song is called Something Beautiful by NeedtoBreathe. Please read and REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer**: Looked in the mirror this morning. Didn't see Ricks face…guess that means I'm not Rick. I'm also not the owner of PJO. Darn.

Chapter 1:

_In your ocean, I'm ankle deep  
I feel the waves crashin' on my feet  
It's like I know where I need to be  
But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_

**(A/N: At the end of Lighting Thief)**

Percy and I have always had an interesting relationship. It's sort of hard to explain. Sometimes, he annoys me so much I wonder why I'm friends with him. I think it's because I'm confused on how I feel about him. Its like, "hello, seaweed brain, get a clue, I like you!" But other times I'm not so sure. Like when we first met and found out that he was Poseidon's son. That totally messed up my plans! Percy wondered why I acted so…annoyed at him. I gave him the excuse that our parents didn't work well together, but really I was worried, because we might not be good together because of our parents, if that makes any sense. So I guess I was _kind_ of telling the truth, but I didn't think I should make a move on him just yet. Plus there was Luke to consider. I don't really know. I always felt so…safe with Percy. Even when he was just learning how to be a demigod, I still felt good when I was with him. I could trust him. I just couldn't figure out my feelings for him. __


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Just how much air I will need to breathe  
When your tide rushes over me  
There's only one way to figure out  
Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown  
_

**(After The Titan's Curse)**

I guess I needed to know if I could trust Percy in a serious relationship. I wanted to see if he felt the same way about me as I did about him. I guess that's why I acted like I liked Luke. I think at some point or another I actually did convince myself that I liked Luke, but Percy never strayed far from my thoughts. When I fell off the cliff at that school, I knew it was Percy that I wanted to save me. I couldn't stop thinking about how I never got the chance to tell him how I felt about him. I only hoped he wouldn't give up on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Hey now, this is my desire  
Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful  
To touch me, I know that I'm in reach  
'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful  
Oh, something beautiful  
_

**(A/N: Some time during The Last Olympian)**I can't wait until Percy finally realizes how I feel about him! I need to know…does he feel the same way? Why aren't I brave enough to tell him that I like him. No, I don't like him. I love him. Love is how I feel. I just… I just want him! I can't stand this much longer, I really can't. I know there's a possibility that he could feel the same way, but…I don't know. I just want him. He is mine, and only mine. At least, he will be when I tell him…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_And the water is risin' quick  
And for years I was scared of it  
We can't be sure when it will subside  
So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side_

**(A/N: Before Percy meets Annabeth at camp for the first time, and Annabeth sees the prophecy) **

Olympus has been very tense for a long time. I think that the pact that the Big Three made is a major part of the tension. I've known for a while that I've got a quest coming my way…it was part of the prophecy. I have some very mixed feelings about the prophecy. Watching it and hearing it really did scare me. I don't know when this tension will stop and whatever war or quest will occur, but I do know is that I have to wait for The One. The One that the prophecy is about.

**(A/N: After Annabeth meets Percy and the first quest begins…when they are on the "Zoo Express" and Percy and Annabeth talk about the possible war.)**

I knew Percy was special. Ever since I met him, I knew. He's The One. In more ways than one. That war from the beginning of the year that I'd thought about…has definitely begun. The tension I've been feeling has been broken. If the war between the gods does happen, no matter what side my mom chooses, I'm sticking by Percy. I can't leave his side…I can't fight him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_In a daydream, I couldn't live like this  
I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful  
When I wake up, I know I will have  
No, I still won't have what I need_

_  
_ No matter how hard I try I can't get Percy out of my head. He's always there- in my thoughts, my heart, and my soul. It just doesn't seem like anything's going to happen between us, at least not for a while. I just feel like apart of me is missing, and no matter how much I think about Percy and dream about him, when I come to reality, he's not mine. But he will be. He will be mine.

**A/N: And we all know Annabeth eventually got her wish! Hope you liked it, just mostly Percabeth drabble, nothing I've really ever done before. Just something I felt like writing. Please R&R! **


End file.
